paper trail
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Blow me a kiss and make me laugh. —SasuSaku.


omg do any of you remember this?! it's from my old sasusaku oneshot collection which i took down because of reasons. this was my style two years ago omg look how ugly. posting up to see the difference, lawl.

**paper trail**

Sakura sat on top of a tree branch, a leg dangling on either side, and her back resting on the trunk. Choppy bangs interlaced with long, dark red lashes as she looked down at the scraps of paper and the lime-green sharpie in her hand. Her pale lips pursed, brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to write; rather, _how _she should write it.

The park was buzzing with children's laughter and the low hum of parents chatting and the ever rare bark of a dog. It was sunny, in Konoha – she didn't quite blame everyone for coming outside but _god_ if they weren't distracting. Her green eyes darted towards the sandbox just in time to catch a little bully-in-the-making stomping on a short little boy's sandcastle. A grin spread across her lips as a little girl came, with a bottle, and squirted her juice on the bully.

Shaking her head, Sakura looked back down at the flapping piece of hot pink paper and stuck out her tongue.

What was something Ino-pig would say?

_You make me laugh and that makes me think you're good in bed. What floats your boat, sexy daddy? Hollaback!_

Snickering, she stuffed the sharpie into her precious slouchy hobo-bag, leaving her hands unoccupied enough to roll up the piece of paper. With one hand, she searched her back for something, taking out the plastic water bottle from within. With a furrowed brow, she slid the paper inside and quickly began to descend her never-failing thinking tree.

Oh, revenge could be so sweet!

xxx

She came to a complete stop little ways from the house she intended to sneak up to. She was worrying at her lips, the bottle clutched in her hands as her eyes surveyed the premises. She couldn't _possibly_ allow anyone to see her; they'd ask and then she would just have to _bother_ with explaining. And that's just it!

Explaining would be a _bother_ because no one would understand the simplicity.

Ino and she had a message-in-a-plastic-bottle war going on since… Well, for a very long time.

Sakura giggled and sneaked her way up the walk way of Inuzuka Kiba's house, slowly going up the three steps and tip-toeing closer to the door. Once near enough, Sakura placed the bottle on the right spot – the spot where it would ever conveniently drop to the ground and grasp the attention of he who would open the door.

She was rather smart – god, she adored herself.

Spinning in the balls of her feet, she made to run off – that plan was ruined when she collided with a chest that was rather hard and, you know, in her way.

"Oof," she hissed, grabbing onto the banister and the chest to keep her from falling to the ground and therefore making a whole set of noises that would alert anyone she was there. Blinking, she looked up and almost dropped dead right then and there at the realization that it was Sasuke standing on the steps of Kiba's house.

Oh god.

"Um," she grunted, lamely, "…Hiiii."

Sasuke raised a brow at her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket and turning his ever blank, black eyes to the bottle she had been holding on to just minutes ago.

Sakura cursed under her breath.

"I can explain, like, really."

"Is that so," Sasuke drawled, tilting his head back and looking ever patronizing.

Sakura narrowed her eyes for a millisecond before she reverted back to smiling. "Yup," she nodded her head, sagely, "I didn't do it."

Obviously he wasn't going to believe her. Sakura bit at her lip and looked around at the front-yard, her eyes landing on Sasuke's car; she pursed her lips and flashed her eyes right back to Sasuke's expectant face. "How about you take me to the park and I'll explain everything to you?"

Sasuke stared at her. "The park is close from here."

She stared at him for a brief second before she pushed him off the stairs and towards his car. "Just take me!"

xxx

They were sprawled on the grass, hidden by the trees. The noise of a creek floated back to them as did the squirrels squirreling around in the bushes. Sakura had a big grin on her lips as she dropped bottles in between them; they weren't really hard to find – cleaning the insides so that the notes wouldn't get wet – that was difficult. But either way, she was grinning as she produced more scrap papers out of her bag, as well as her lime-green sharpie.

"What are you doing," Sasuke asked, brow raised.

Sakura spared him a glance and a wink. "Now… who are you… Suigetsu! There we go!"

Giggling, she hunched her back and began to scribble down a note on the paper, thoroughly missing Sasuke's confused look.

_You fucking Neanderthal. Get some class._

Sakura hummed as she rolled the hot pink paper and stuffed it into one of the bottles, setting it aside once it was ready. She turned towards Sasuke; he still looked confused and his expression clearly stated 'you're fucking weird, I want out, get away from me'. Sakura would have been offended had the thought of Sasuke writing notes to people not been so prominent in her head.

"Okay," she said, crisply, "clearly you caught me in the act. And therefore, I must let you in on what's going on – BUT! By doing so, you are joining the war – more specifically, you're on _my_ side."

"You're fucking crazy."

She waved the comment off and leaned forwards, causing Sasuke to lean back and blink. There was a grin on her face, once again, as she said, "Just write notes! It's that easy!"

She handed him a scrap of paper and the sharpie.

Reluctantly, he grabbed the materials and stared at her, face blank. "Why the hell are we sending messages to people via plastic bottles?"

"Because it's _fun_," Sakura said in a tone that implied that that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Watch, we're going to drop this off at Suigetsu's house, and in no time, you're going to see him snap – we can totally hide behind a bush."

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed as he stared at her through messy, black bangs. "What did you write in there?"

It was quiet.

"…Nothing." The fact she sounded like a five year old caught with her hand inside the cookie jar not help her cause. She waved her hands in the air, "Write something to someone! Anyone!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke scribbled something onto the paper, rolled it up and stuck it into a bottle. Next thing he knew, Sakura was pulling him up and dragging him back to his car.

xxx

In the bush, they waited for Suigetsu to come out of his house – which he would, Sasuke knew. He had a class at four-thirty. But that wasn't the point – the point was he was _in a bush_.

Glaring, he turned towards Sakura and watched as she continued to grin and watch the front door of the house with much vigor and attention. He rolled his eyes and followed her line of sight, eyes blank and face impassive. Sometimes, he didn't know how he got himself into these messes.

The door was opened. The bottle tipped over. Violet eyes spared it a glance. Suigetsu bent over and grabbed it, opened it and fished the note out, read it and… Oh… What a lovely shade of red. Sasuke pressed his lips together to hide his amusement. But when he caught Suigetsu crumpling the hot-pink paper, he couldn't help it. He was not one to snicker but since this was _fucking _hilarious, he would make an exception.

Next to him, Sakura was covering her giggles behind her hands, green eyes closed in mirth.

Okay, this was fun, he would admit.

xxx

Weeks passed and Sakura got Sasuke just as engrossed in the war as she was.

Apparently their opponent was Ino and, given that Ino was not one to be shown up, got herself an ally as well.

No one knew how it happened but it got to the point where allies turned on each other and Sakura was scribbling about Sasuke, Sasuke was scribbling about Sakura; Ino was scribbling about Naruto and Naruto was scribbling about everyone and their mother.

Sakura passed by Sasuke and spared him a pout and a glare before she stuck her nose in the air and walked off. Hmph! She'll show him. Dashing behind a tree, she watched to see which direction he headed. Once it was clear he wasn't going back to his house, Sakura sprinted right on over and left a bottle at his door.

xxx

_Why do you suck at life and insist on sucking everyone around you into your vortex of suckitude?_

xxx

Sasuke stopped in front of a house and bent down enough to leave a bottle right at the door, in a spot where it would conveniently fall over once the door was opened, and would grab the attention of anyone that was coming up the steps with the intent to get inside.

With a smirk on his lips, and messy hair obscuring his eyes, he turned and walked away from the house.

xxx

Sakura's eyes were glued on the bottle at her door.

The paper in the bottle was a different color – not the flashy orange that indicated Naruto – not the magenta that indicated Ino and not the white that indicated Sasuke. Raising a brow, she walked over to it and picked it up, unscrewing the cap and getting the note out. She read it and reread it and reread it – trying to figure out what she was going to make out of this.

There was a blush on her cheekbones and a bashful smile on her lips.

That handwriting…

xxx

_You're stupid and whatever you say means it's opposite. How about we go to the movies?_

xxx

She ran, a piece of hot pink paper in her hand. Her hair danced around her head with every hastened step she took and her green eyes flashed from one side to the other as her means to keep her road clear of any obstacle.

Sakura arrived to the house just as someone stood on the porch, reading the note inside the bottle she had left. Her panting grasped his attention and he turned towards her with an impassive look, save for the smirk on his lips. Her blush deepened and she _really_ needed to breathe. She raised a finger in the air, asking for a minute; running a hand through her hair she composed herself and grinned.

She lifted her hands up, the side of the paper with writing on it facing him.

xxx

_Yes. :)_


End file.
